winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Andros
Andros is Aisha,Nabu and Roy's home world. It is the realm of oceans and is connected to all oceans in the Magic Dimension. OverviewEdit It is a planet that is predominantly covered in water with a few jungle islands, like the Omega Portal, the Island of Nadu, the Island of Nantros, which contains a volcano, the Island of Guanaco, which also is volcanic and the Black Island which is very volcanic. There are also pirates around these islands. There are also the ruins of buildings above and below the water which were never explained. There are two main societies on Andros: the inhabitants of dry land and the inhabitants of the sea. Both societies are run by a monarchy, with the current rulers of the realm being King Teredor and Queen Niobe, who are Aisha's parents, on the surface and King Neptune under the sea, and therefore establishing a system of dual-monarchy on Andros which all other magical creatures such as the Mermaids acknowledge as supreme authority. The comic series revealed that Andros has problems with piracy in many parts of the realm. There is even a pirate haven hidden. The SurfaceEdit The inhabitants of dry land include the fairies, humans and wizards. Aisha's family is the predominant royalty, while Nabu is a member of another influential family, the richest family on Andros. SocietyEdit The surface of Andros is ruled by King Teredor and Queen Niobe, their only child and probably the heir to the throne being Princess Aisha. Teredor is the brother of Neptune, the king of the Seas on Andros. Andros also has many nobles, many of whom are very rich. The society of the surface is more conservative on Andros compared to most other realms, as, in season 3, Stella said that in old times a princess' parents would publicly announce her future wedding to a groom that they had chosen, and Aisha said that it was still so in some realms, hinting at Andros, where her parents had already arranged her wedding to Nabu, whom she had not met yet. UnderwaterEdit The underwater inhabitants include mermaids and their male counterparts, the tritons and the ruler of all the Seas is the triton Neptune, who is a relative of King Teredor and, while Teredor is the King of Andros above the surface, Neptune is the King of Andros under the Sea, his Queen being Ligea, and with all the sea creatures acknowledging his rule. A large and dangerous legendary creature called the Kraken also lives deep in the oceans of Andros. There is a magical link between Andros and the oceans of all other planets in the Magic Dimension. In Season 3, Aisha swam into the ocean on Magix to emerge on Andros. According to Aisha and Tressa, the depth of the Ocean of Tides does not have a bottom, and Aisha called the Sea of Andros the "Heart of All Oceans" when a dimensional shock wave caused a tidal wave after Valtor opened the Omega Portal on Andros. SocietyEdit The Triton Neptune rules all of Andros under the Sea, with his Queen being the Mermaid Ligea and their children are the Princess Tressa and the twin princes Nereus and Tritannus. Neptune is the brother of King Teredor and Queen Niobe and the uncle of Aisha. In Season 5, Neptune named Nereus as his heir to the throne, making Tritannus jealous. While King Neptune has an army of Tritons, it is the warrior mermaids who have the important task of guarding the portal to the Omega Dimension. The merfolk have wings or fins and can fly, as well as live out of the water. When Valtor escaped, he put a dark spell on some mermaids, turning them into monsters and gained control over them. :Main article: Tritannus Tritannus is the main villain of Season 5, after being turned into a monster from the pollution (an oil spill on Earth) and allying himself with the Trix, will try to conquer the Infinite Ocean and become the master of the world. The Winx will have to go on a quest to find the ancient Sirenix power to defeat him, as their Believix powers are too weak under the sea. LocationsEdit *'Prison of Andros' - It is a prison near the Andros gate, where Tritannus was imprisoned. This was the first place toxins attacked. *'Labyrinth of the Abysses' - It is a strange and creepy place with lots of twists and turns with only the voice of the ocean, which the Shimmering Shells, can be heard as a guide. *'Cove of the Shimmering Shells' - It is a place at the surface of the Oceans of Andros. The Labyrinth of the Abysses is directly below it, where the Shimmering Shells, a group of gleaming shells, sing with the ocean's voice. role in the series its still the same, when brom was telling draco of it he called it " the kingdom of where there are two kingdoms one in the sea, the other on land". it also has a relationship with Celtonion, for introducing amonites into the oceans of andros. Ammonite.jpg Caprona Mosasaur.jpg Mosasaur.jpg Opthalmosaurus.jpg Titanus kraken by pyrus leonidas-ddb4nvu.png Titanus leviathan by pyrus leonidas-dd9elr8.png Category:Kingdom Category:Realms Category:Layla